Danny and Sam's First Date
by Elizabeth White
Summary: Danny and Sam's future may be their undoing.
1. Date with Sam

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, not me. I am just using his characters in my story. Any new characters I put in this story belong to me.

Sam and Danny's First Date

Chapter one

A raven-haired boy with blue eyes was looking into a mirror. _Don't screw this up, Danny, _he said to himself. Just when he was about to head out the door, he heard a familiar voice.

"Danny! I hear you're going out on a date!" Danny Fenton winced as his father, Jack Fenton, a ghost hunter, approached him with a big grin on his face. The last thing he needed was his father butting into his first date with Sam.

That's right, Sam. After having realized his feelings for her, he had finally gotten the courage to ask her out, with much prodding from Tucker, his other best friend.

News had gotten around the school quickly that Sam and Danny were going out on a date. No one acted that surprised. After all, it was obvious to EVERYONE that Danny and Sam had a thing for each other.

**At the Manson's...**

Sam Manson, a Goth vegetarian, was putting the final touches to her make-up. She was so excited, which was unusual for the Goth, wearing the dress her parents had bought her for the school dance. She looked stunning.

_I can't believe Danny Fenton asked me out on a date!_ Of course, as usual, her parents were against her going ANYWHERE with Danny, but, as before, she ignored them. She couldn't wait until her encounter with Danny.

**At the Fenton's...**

"Son, I just want to give you some advice. If you want this girl to be your girlfriend, it would be in your best interest to tell her tonight."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll remember that." Danny sighed as he slipped out of the house. _Could I really have the guts to ask Sam to go steady?_ Danny wasn't sure.

**At the Manson's...**

Danny had almost wished he'd never met Sam. Her parents were practically interrogating him with their questions. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Mom! Dad! We'll be fine! It's not like Danny is going to take me to a bad place!"

"Yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Manson. I'm taking Sam to that barbeque downtown." It had cost Danny every penny of the money he had saved up, but he had finally gotten reservations to the Brazilian restaurant that everyone said offered the best barbeque and salads in town.

"DANNY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Sam said angrily.

"Sam, don't worry. I brought plenty of food for you and I told them at the place that we wanted a meatless menu." Sam relaxed a bit. Maybe Danny wasn't totally inconsiderate.

"Let's go."

**At the restaurant...**

Once at the barbeque, Sam was pleased to see that Tucker wasn't there. The LAST thing they needed was him spying on their first date. What Sam didn't notice was a bush following Danny and her.

Tucker was having the best night of his life. Spying on his best friend's first real date with his other best friend was the bomb. Unlike the techno-geek, he hadn't brought his PDA, hoping to stay incognito.

Now, watching them, he couldn't help grinning. It had been obvious to him from the beginning that Danny and Sam belonged together. He had never pushed them, but he'd felt like pushing a bunch of times. He was pleased to see he'd never had to. They had gotten together without his interference.

While Tucker was spying on Danny and Sam, they were having the best night of their lives. Having seen that the reservation for a meatless meal was for the young couple, the waiters had taken especial care in serving them the best.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a ghostly voice came out of the night, "Now my ghostly revenge shall begin!"


	2. Feeling sleepy

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Chapter 2

Danny looked at Sam with a sorrowful face. He'd been hoping the night would be ghost-free. What confused him was that all of his known enemies were in the Ghost Zone. _This must be a new enemy, or an ally,_ he thought.

"I am Sandra, Mistress of Sleep. Now I shall take over this puny world!" _Okay, _Danny thought, _she is an enemy. _Before him was a ghost in a red robe with pink eyes and pink sand. He ran into the bathroom, closed the stall, and transformed into teen hero Danny Phantom.

"Hold it, Sandra!"

"Even you, Danny Phantom, will not be able to stop me!" Spraying Danny with the pink sand, he fell back, stunned with how wide awake he felt.

"Now I shall spread my curse to this town, unless you announce me ruler of it!" Danny's rage was obvious.

"Never! You'll never rule Amity Park!"

"Very well. Then face my curse!" Suddenly, pink sand spread throughout Amity Park. None were spared from the Curse of Wakefulness.

**At the Manson's...**

"Don't worry, Danny. I had a great time, despite the ghost."

"I still feel awful. By the way, what are we going to do about Tucker spying on us?" It had been obvious to both of them that Tucker had been spying on them.

"I don't know. Maybe we should give him a warning." Sam didn't feel like punishing Tucker. She just felt like going to sleep.

"Okay, we won't kill him." Danny felt tired as well.

"Bye, Danny."

"Bye, Sam." They kissed under the moonlight.

**At the Fenton's...**

"I CAN'T FALL ASLEEP!" Jack Fenton was at the end of his rope. He'd eaten, tried running, had taken pills, anything to fall asleep. NOTHING WORKED!

Maddie Fenton, Danny's mother and a ghost hunter, was as exasperated as her husband was. She knew that sleep was important if she was going to be in the best shape to fight ghosts. Yet, for some reason, sleep didn't come.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Maddie turned to her son. He looked tired too.

"Danny, why don't you go to sleep? You look tired." Maddie knew Danny had been falling asleep at school lately. _Good thing it's Saturday tomorrow, _Maddie thought.


	3. Sand of Wakefulness

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. All I own is Sandra.

Chapter 3

Danny looked at his clock. It was midnight. _Why can't I sleep? _Danny thought this with perplexity.

**At the Manson's...**

Sam had no idea what was going on. It was midnight, yet she wasn't asleep. Normally she only stayed up till eleven, not midnight. She had to investigate.

Taking out her laptop, she looked up Sandra, Mistress of Sleep. The search came up with only one site, a paranormal site. It said that Sandra, the Mistress of Sleep, was the benevolent spirit that let everyone sleep. If she ever used her pink sand, The Sand of Wakefulness, the place she attacked would be without sleep.

Sam gasped. Danny needed to hear this. If she was right, this Sand of Wakefulness affected ghosts as well as humans.

**At the Fenton's...**

Danny yawned loudly at the table. He hadn't gotten any sleep at all. He wondered if it had anything to do with that pink sand Sandra had thrown at him.

Ding-dong. _I wonder who that could be?_ Danny thought this, confused.

"Danny! We need to talk." Sam said urgently.

What do we need to talk about?" Danny asked. He wondered if Sam wanted to talk about going steady.

"It's about Sandra. You know how she's the Mistress of Sleep. Well, that pink sand was her Sand of Wakefulness. You have to stop her before the town dies of sleep deprivation!"

Danny stared at her, wide-eyed. "Does this affect me too?"

"Yes, it does, Danny. According to the site, she is the Mistress of Sleep for the Ghost Zone and the Earth."

Danny was shocked. _Do GHOSTS need sleep? _Danny wondered in his mind if such a thing was possible.

**At the Nasty Burger...**

"So, how was your date?" Tucker wanted to pay dumb.

"You know exactly how it went, Tuck. You were there spying on us!" Danny was still angry about it.

Tucker turned red. _I was sure they wouldn't notice the bush,_ Tucker thought.

"Yeah, Tucker. It's kind of hard to miss a bush INSIDE A RESTAURANT!" Sam was peeved too.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sandra appeared. "Now my revenge shall be complete, once I kill this town's protector, Danny Phantom!"


	4. Live bait

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I just own Sandra.

Chapter 4

Danny gasped as he saw Sandra. In his state, there was no way he could win. He needed his rest. _But, as long as I'm under her spell, I can't sleep. And without sleep, I can't fight._

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sam grabbed him. "RUN!"

Danny brought his mind back to reality. He got out of the way, as Sandra blasted him with some orange sand. He knew just by the way the seat disintegrated that she'd meant to kill him.

By the yells of the people, he could tell they were thinking about what Sandra said. _They're suspicious, _Danny thought.

"Danny Phantom is the PROTECTOR OF OUR TOWN!"

"If she's after Phantom, why is she attacking Fenton?"

Danny knew his secret would be out if that ghost said or did anymore, so he ran outside into the trash can, transforming into Danny Phantom.

"Even in your ghost form, I shall defeat you, halfa." _Oh no, _Danny thought.

"What does she mean by halfa? Halfa what?"

"Could Danny Phantom be human too?"

Danny knew this fight would be hard without the rest he needed, but he had to save the town from the Mistress of Sleep. If he didn't, she'd most likely infect the world with her sand, and destroy the human race with the lack of sleep. He had to stop her, but not now. He needed to find a way to sleep first.

"Silly halfa, the only way for the spell to wear off is for your deepest dream to be realized."

Danny sighed. His deepest dream was to ask Sam to go steady. He was glad he hadn't asked her before. However, to ask her, he must turn human, and he couldn't, unless he pretended to ask for Danny Fenton.

"Sam Manson, I need to talk to you concerning Danny Fenton." Danny sure hoped she'd play along.

"What does Danny want that he can't tell me to my face?" Sam was confused about the way Danny spoke.

Danny sighed loudly. He had dreamed of this moment, but had done it as Danny Fenton. He'd have to transform back.

He ran to the dump, got in, and transformed. _Good thing no one was watching,_ Danny thought.

Running over to Sam, he blurted out, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Sam blinked hard. She was stunned to think that Danny Fenton had just asked her to go steady.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend. That's what I've wanted for a long time." She ran to him and hugged him. Suddenly, Danny slumped into Sam.

Sam gasped. _THAT had been Danny's dream. For us to go steady._

Suddenly, Sandra grabbed Sam. "You'll be the bait I need to destroy the ghost boy." She cackled an evil laugh.


	5. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. He belongs to Butch Hartman.

Chapter 5

Sam woke up, astonished. She was in the Ghost Zone, but in a part she had never seen before. The sky was green, like the rest of the Ghost Zone, but the structure was pink, unlike the rest of the Ghost Zone. Sandra suddenly appeared.

"You must be important to the ghost boy if he asked to date you. The boy will soon face my wrath for ruining my future." Sandra appeared to be very angry.

"How does Danny ruin your future?" Sam had NO IDEA how this ghost knew that.

"My mirror shows me the future. In the future, Danny Phantom defeats me and makes his half ghost daughter the Mistress of Sleep."

"Just out of curiosity, who was his wife?" Sam just HAD to know.

"His daughter's name will be Sam. Does that give you a hint?" Sam was tickled-pink with happiness.

"To prevent this future, I must destroy either you or the ghost boy. Since the ghost boy is hated, I have decided to destroy him." Sandra grinned as Sam clenched her teeth. _If I can't destroy the ghost boy, I shall destroy his girlfriend, _Sandra thought.

Sam gulped on her spit. _If Danny doesn't come rescue me, I'm dead, _Sam thought.

**In the Real World, at the Fenton's...**

Danny slept while his family were wondering how he could. "What did he do that we didn't?" Jack wondered aloud.

Suddenly Danny woke up, with unusually green eyes. Danny's mother wondered if it was a trick of the light._ Or maybe I'm just seeing things,_ Maddie thought.

Danny woke up with a start. He had just had the strangest dream. In the dream, Sam was locked in a cage with Sandra talking to her. He then saw a mirror, where he saw his future self (NOT Dan Phantom) fighting her and winning. It looked to Danny that he was years older in the mirror. He then saw himself with a future Sam hugging him and him appointing a halfa with white hair and green eyes to Sandra's position.

Suddenly, turning his attention back to Sandra, he heard her thinking about killing Sam. That was when he had woken up.

"Mom, Dad, where's Sam?" Danny was wondering if Sandra had sent the dream, since Sam had said she had the power to send dreams.

The Fentons glanced at each other. "Danny," said his father, "Sam's been captured by that sand ghost."

Danny blanched in fear. So, his dream had been true. Sam was at Sandra's mercy.


	6. The Fentons know

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Chapter 6

Danny scolded himself as he flew through the unknown part of the Ghost Zone. He knew that it was his fault that Sam was abducted. If he'd only waited to ask... maybe she wouldn't be in this mess.

Glancing forward, he saw the pink castle in the distance. _That's the same castle I saw in my dream,_ Danny thought. _This must be the place._

**Meanwhile, earlier that day...**

Danny stared up at the swirling clouds. _Oh no, not again, _he thought.

Sandra appeared and the Fentons prepared their guns. "Calm down, ghost hunters, I'm here to speak to the ghost child. I have come here with a proposal." Danny gritted his teeth.

Without thinking, Danny blurted out, "I'm making no deals with kidnapping ghosts!" His parents stared at him as if he was an alien.

"Hah, but ghost child, you must accept this deal, or your precious girlfriend will perish!" Sandra's pink eyes began to glow an evil red.

"Why are you after HIM? He's not Danny Phantom!" Jack Fenton said this, confused, as was Maddie. Suddenly, Danny knew what he must do if he was to save Sam. After all, it might take days for him to reach Sam.

"I'm going ghost!" Out of nowhere, two blue rings moved in opposite directions and transformed Danny into Phantom.


	7. Going steady

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I do own Sandra.

Chapter 7

Danny's parents gasped. "YOU'RE THE GHOST BOY!" Maddie Fenton screamed this at the top of her lungs.

Satisfied with her work, Sandra left the scene.

**Later, in the lab...**

Danny felt like a lab rat with all the scanners connected to him. "Mom, I need to save Sam!"

"Sam can wait for a bit. I need to see how you became half ghost." The data indicated a fusion between Danny's DNA and ectoplasm. This meant that Danny's condition was permanent.

"Okay, Danny, all done." Maddie didn't know how to tell her son the news, but apparently, Danny didn't want to hear it.

"Don't worry, Sam, I'm coming!" Danny flew off into the ghost zone.

**At Sandra's castle...**

"Give up, child! You'll never win!" Sandra kept attacking him with the orange sand, which Sandra identified as the Sand of Destruction.

Danny suddenly kicked her in the gut. The wind knocked out of her, she fell to the ground. "You've won. I will accept my fate."

"What! You mean to tell me you never intended to kill me!" Danny was in shock.

"Of course I intend to kill you! That was to get you off guard!" Suddenly, Sandra turned and blasted Danny with the orange sand. Danny turned intangible and lived.

Danny grabbed Sandra, smashed her in the face, shot her with his ghost ray, and created an ectoplasm shield against her sand. Sandra was slowly becoming weak.

Danny, thinking on his feet, grabbed the Fenton thermos and sucked Sandra in. _Goodbye, Sandra, _Danny thought.

**In the Real World...**

"So, is it true you guys are dating?" Tucker had just heard from someone that Danny had asked Sam to go steady. He wanted to confirm it.

"Yeah, Tuck, we're steady." Danny liked saying it. It was what he'd wanted for a long time.

Suddenly, Sam and Danny turned to Tucker. "So, Sam, what are we going to do about Tucker spying on us?"

"I think I know the perfect revenge." Tucker didn't like the way Sam said that.

The End


End file.
